Crescent
by BKluvr786
Summary: 100 years after Breaking Dawn the Cullen's are moving again. CANON PAIRINGS - ON HOLD
1. What happened in 100 years

**Authors note: Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction called crescent. It takes place 100 years after breaking dawn. CANON COUPLES apart from Renesmee. NO JACOB! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN BLAKE **

Bella POV

This would be my 14th move so far, we were moving to Portland, Oregon. You would think after 100 years I would get used to the moving around, the new school etc but I wasn't. A lot had happened in the past 100 years of my transformation the first of which happened 87 years ago, Renee's death. I had shut down for a few days after that happened I couldn't attend the funeral and the person that that had brought me back to life wasn't Renesmee, Esme or even Edward, it was Jasper. Jasper didn't even try to manipulate my emotions, he just sat there and talked to me and listened to everything that had troubled me. Jasper and I were very close now; he had helped me with Charlie's death 52 years ago as well. But one death he couldn't help me with was Jacobs.

Jacob had died 97 years ago. Renesmee was 3 years old, physically 12. Jacob was Renesmee's best friend and once he died we told Renesmee about the imprint and she was broken. Jacob was on patrol and he was surrounded by 6 vampires, we or the pack were quite far away from Jacob so we couldn't hear the fact that he needed help. The six vampires ended up killing Jacob. We heard the words _"I love you Renesmee"_ and rushed over to where Jacob was only to find him dead. We found the 6 vampires and killed them but that experience wasn't all bad. In a clearing we had found a 17 year old human named Blake tied up to a tree blood all over him. We quickly took him to Carlisle but he couldn't have lived so Carlisle changed him.

When Blake was changed we found him passing the new born stage just like I myself did. It turned out one of the 6 vampires could know what someone's power was. He found Blake and said he had a power of enhancing. The vampires were about to change Blake but were stopped by Jacob.

Renesmee had found it very hard to get over Jacob, he was her best friend. But Blake had a way with people and he helped Renesmee get over Jacob in around 2 weeks. It turned out Blake was Renesmee's mate so 5 years later when Renesmee was fully grown they started getting a bit romantic and 4 months later Blake proposed. Renesmee of coarse said yes. The ring was a purple diamond ring and very unique. Blake's words for the ring were _"A unique ring for a unique girl." _**(PIC of ring on my profile) **The wedding was 2 months later and Alice had gone way overboard. Blake didn't remember any of his human life so Blake was a Cullen.

Thanks to Blake's power of enhancing all of the gifted vampires had their powers enhanced. Edward could know listen to thoughts from a 20 mile radius instead of 2 if he concentrated and he could also turn of his mind reading. Alice now had no trouble with werewolves or half breeds when looking into the future and most of the time the future was definite. Jasper now didn't have to concentrate as hard to calm use his power. His power was much stronger know so for example it would take him a second to calm everyone down rather than minutes. He could also turn off his gift if he concentrated. Renesmee could know project her 'pictures' without touching anyone it was like a movie being played on a wall. She could also use her gift to show everyone Alice's visions when touching her. However my powers enhanced the most. I know a physical shield instead of just mental and I had the ability to move objects with my mind. Blake could not only enhance powers but he could enhance senses so we all smelled, saw and heard better. The best thing was when we drank from animals they tasted better than humans, not that I have ever drank from a human; but from what Edward told me Blake's power was amazing. Renesmee was truly lucky to have him.

**So what do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. New home

**Authors note: I changed the last bit of chapter one cause I didn't like it**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :( BUT I DO OWN BLAKE :)**

Renesmee POV:

I was in mine and Blake's now bare room making sure nothing was forgotten. Most of the furniture was gone and clothes were sent away to charities because Alice wanted to give us all a new wardrobe _joy _I had inherited my mother's hatred for shopping WITH ALICE without Alice shopping was really fun_. _"Renesmee are you ready" asked Carlisle. "Yes" I replied.

I went downstairs to find everyone sitting in the living room, I went to sit on Blake's lap and I heard my father growl slightly. I rolled my eyes and sat down, I swear after being with Blake for nearly 93 years you would think my dad would get used to me and Blake. He and mom were WAY worse at times. Dad obviously hearing my thoughts glared at me whilst mum laughed and calmed down dad. No one ever treated me like a kid anymore but like they would treat each other, I was very happy about that. "Okay so now everyone is here I just want to make sure everyone knows where the house is" "yes" we all replied "everyone will be taking their cars to the house in Portland and Alice no shopping on the way there" Carlisle said whilst Alice groaned.

I went outside and got into my purple Ferrari. I was seriously obsessed with purple! Mum got into her light blue Lamborghini that dad had gotten her for her birthday. She was a bit angry but ended loving it. Rose got into her red McLaren, Alice in her yellow Lexus, Esme in her while BMW, Carlisle in his black Mercedes, Jasper in his silver Bugatti, Dad in his dark blue Aston Martin, Emmett in his huge Jeep and Blake in his silver Volvo. **(PIC of cars on my profile) **

It was a 6 hour drive from Vancouver to Portland but for us with our speedy driving and sports cars it would only take us 4 hours. Once I got into my baby I turned on some classical music, Debussy and sped off. We had decided to leave at midnight because 10 very expensive cars going at over 150 miles an hour would catch attention. Once I arrived I stepped out of my car and looked at the house in awe. "So what do you think everyone?" Esme asked. "It's beautiful I love it!" The house well more like mansion was huge. It was a luxurious with four stories. It was white and nearly covered in glass. Esme definitely went with a modern theme this time. Everyone agreed and we went inside.

There was a huge open living room with a 60 inch well mounted TV. Emmett started jumping up and down when he saw that whilst Rosalie just rolled her eyes. The whole house had a very homely feel to it like always. There was also a kitchen which was only there for appearances. Thanks to Blake I know only had to drink blood, sleep once a month and was nearly as strong and as fast as everyone else. My eyes were still brown but they had a goldyish tint to them.

"Everyone mine and Carlisle's room is on the second floor as well as Carlisle's study and the library. Alice and Jasper your room you room is on the third floor as well as Jaspers study and Alice's closet. Renesmee and Blake your room is also on the third floor as well as Renesmee's art room and a library. Emmett and Rosalie your room is on the fourth floor as well as Rosalie's extended closet. Bella and Edward your room is also on the third floor as well as the music room and a library. The games room is in the basement as well as three guest rooms." Esme said "What I have to stay on the same floor as Emmett and Rosalie?" Mum asked whilst Esme chuckled and said "all the rooms are vampire sound proof, there is a switch where the wall goes away or stays." Mum and dad sighed in relief whilst Emmett looked lost. Rose just grabbed Emmett and pulled him up the spiral staircase but were stopped by Carlisle. "Wait before you go upstairs we need to have a family meeting." Emmett groaned and we all went to sit in down.

"Right so Jasper I gather you have all the paper work sorted." Carlisle asked. "Yes, Bella and Renesmee will be posing as twins under the surname Mason **(Edwards human surname)** they are Esme's nieces, their parents died at the age of five and Carlisle took them in. Me and Rose will be the Hale twins we are Carlisle's cousins daughter and son. Our parents were in a car crash and they are now in a mental institution. Emmett and Alice are brother and sister and Edward and Blake brothers and they are under the name Cullen they were all adopted. We will all be posing as sophomores and we have all our classes with our mates at least, we have two as a family." Jasper concluded. The rest of us groaned at this we didn't need to go to school but to keep up appearances we had to.

We all trailed upstairs and once I got to my room I was amazed. It was beautiful! It has a mixture of both mine and Blake's tastes. Suddenly the door closed, I heard the sound proof walls covering our room and Blake started kissing my neck.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. IMPORTANT AN

Authors Note: Hey guys, I am really sorry but I'm going to put this story on hold. If you don't already know, I changed schools and my new school is private so I have much less time to update. PLEASE forgive me. My holidays are coming up in about 20 days so I may be able to update. Please don't unfollow me or anything, I promise I will continue this when I have more time. I will still keep on writing Bella the Vampire but updates may take a little time. Once again I am really sorry. :(


End file.
